Spellcaster
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The girl let out a breath as she approached her vehicle. She memorized all of the routes, all of the shifts the guards went through, and even watched most of them as they dueled. If they interfered, she should be able to out-duel them. Even if that weren't the case, if she didn't leave now, what hope was there for the others? None.


_**Okay, first time with 5D's, or any Yu-Gi-Oh! series for that matter. Please don't shoot me if the characters are OOC at any point in the story, and be mindful that some of the chapters will have duels so they'll take time to finish.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Spellcaster

**Prologue**

This was it...

This was it. She was riding out of here as fast as she could. Tonight, she was going to fulfill her promise.

Five years...

Five years of work. Five years of blood, sweat and tears. All the suffering, all the pain, all of it would soon end. A complete deck and a duel runner made from scratch. All this time and effort was going to pay off...

So long as she made it out.

The girl let out a breath as she approached her vehicle. She memorized all of the routes, all of the shifts the guards went through, and even watched most of them as they dueled. If they interfered, she should be able to out-duel them. Even if that weren't the case, if she didn't leave now, what hope was there for the others?

None.

The girl put on her helmet before taking her vehicle and walking it a few feet in the underground path. Once she was far enough to allow room to speed up, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, got on her duel runner, and raced out.

* * *

Yusei Fudo was awake in the garage, working on Crow's duel runner. Despite the Enforcers' recent victory, they had brutally underestimated their opponents, leaving both Crow's and Kalin's duel runners damaged, not to mention exhausting the team both physically and mentally.

The black-and-gold-haired male wiped away the sweat on his forehead, looking at the clock.

**'3:47 am'**

He groaned. The repairs were taking longer than he would have liked, and he was barely halfway done with Crow's and he hadn't even started on Kalin's.

Standing up, Yusei assumed now would be a good a time as any to go home and sleep. If he worked any longer, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd pass out. It had happened a couple times before and waking up the day after wasn't a fun experience, especially since it was normally one of his teammates that found him and would leave him on bed rest if only to make sure he didn't get sick should the experience not do so already.

With that in mind, Yusei left with his deck and his duel disk; he had to stay alert, challengers could come at any given time of the day (whether he liked it or not).

Now, the teen's home wasn't that far away, just a few buildings down, actually. Just as he made it to the door, though, the sound of tires screeching and a crash made him run in the opposite direction just past the garage and to a blocked off road.

As he approached, the first thing he noticed was the mute-colored duel runner that had been crashed into one of the many large piles of junk around the Satellite. He then heard a groan of pain, and a very audible one at that. Moving closer to the vehicle, Yusei reached in order to meander the person out of the runner without causing any further damage. Removing the person's helmet, he found himself looking at a girl at least a year younger than him with long blonde hair and pale skin. All she had on was a purple t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a set of worn out sneakers.

Getting a closer look, Yusei found himself in shock at seeing the injuries. There were scratches everywhere, and she had to gashes; one in her left hip and the other on her right thigh. The helmet protected her from any skull damage, thankfully, but there was still a lot of blood, and he didn't know if any of her bones were broken.

The ebony then stood, carrying the Jane Doe back to his house bridal style; more than willing to do what he can to make sure she didn't die.

* * *

_**Okay, short start, but a start regardless. See ya next time!**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
